The Stand: Stone Cold Revenge
by connieisstevenslover
Summary: Part one of the "The Stand" series This is my first story so be nice. Takes place before catch and release I'll take any suggestions Contains swearing
1. Chapter 1-The Mysterious Black figure

Characters:

Steven Universe

Connie Maheswaran

Pearl

Garnet

Amethyst

Obsidian

Jasper

Lapis Lazuli

The New Crystal Gem

By lex3334

"Hey, Garnet?" I said as the movie we were watching ended. "Yes, Steven." said the tall gem. "Can Connie come over, I think she would really like this movie" I asked as she stood up. "Sure Steven!" Answered Garnet. Before I could pull my phone out there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I said happily walking to the door. I opened the door and there was a man with a closed all black trench coat. "Hello." I said. "Hello, I'm looking for Rose Quartz" the black figure asked. Garnet walked up behind me. "Who's asking?" She said with a serious expression. "My name is Obsidian, where is she." He asked. Garnet looked surprised. "It's been a long time Obsidian." Said garnet. "Garnet." said obsidian smiling. Both of them were smiling now. "Can I come inside?" Asked obsidian. I nodded yes and Garnet smiled. "I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling. Garnet and I moved so he could walk in. He walks in and sits down on the couch and I closed the door. "So where is Rose?" Asked obsidian. Garnet looked at me. "Your looking at her" answered Garnet. "What?" He said looking at Me. He stood up. "Does he have her powers?" Asked Obsidian. "Yes he dose." She answered. He opens his coat to reveal his cracked gem. Garnet gasped "how did this happen!". "Jasper happened." He answered. "I can heal you!" I said. I looked at garnet and she nodded yes. I licked my hand and put it on his gem and it started to glow and the cracks disappear. "Thank you, I never got your name." He said. "My name is Steven Quartz Universe" I answered.

Switching from Steven's point of view to Obsidian's point of view

"Garnet I'm gonna go call Connie so she can come over" Steven said. "Ok cutie pie" she said. They have a very close relationship I thought. Steven stepped outside to let us talk. "Who's Connie?" I asked. "She's his friend, if ask me there a little more than friends" added Garnet. I smiled and nodded. "Where is pearl and amethyst?" I asked. "Pearl is out looking for Peridot and Amethyst is sleeping." Answered Garnet. Steven peeked his head through the door. "Garnet she'll be here in a couple of minutes, I'm going to wait outside for her." He said smiling. "Ok." Replied Garnet. Nice place they got here, must be for him I thought. I looked around and noticed the picture of Rose Quartz above the door. "Obsidian" said Garnet. "Yes" I replied instantly looking at her. "Where have you been all this time?" She asked. "Hiding from homeworld, I didn't come out until I knew it was safe, and when I heard about the 'giant hand' crashing down I knew it was you guys." I answered. "Yea homeworld sent three gems the confront us, i didn't turn out well for them." She added. "Who were they?" I asked Garnet as she walk over to the window. "Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper." She answered. Jasper! I thought. "Are they still on earth?" I asked frantically. "Yes, they are." Garnet answered. I closed my coat. "I must find jasper!" I exclaimed. "Whoa hold on, you're still recovering from your gem being cracked you can't just risk your life for revenge!" She said in a serious tone. "As long as she is alive the earth is in danger, I must kill her!" I yelled. "NO!, I'm not going to let you die!, we lost you once were not going to lose you again!" Yelled garnet crying. I know who really said that I thought. "Sapphire I'm sorry, but I have to." I said. She brushed it off. "Ok." Garnet said with a sad expression. Steven opened the door and walked in with a young girl. "Connie Obsidian, Obsidian Connie." He said happily. I reached my hand out to shake her hand. "hello" she said. "Nice to meet you" I said knowing garnet walked of. She eyed me like I was a stranger, well I kind of was to her and Steven. "What's your weapon and special ability? Connie asked. "A sword and my ability is that I can copy anyone's fighting style and there weapons." I answered. She looked at me like I was crazy. She smiled and I smiled along with her. "That's soooo cool!" She said happily. I laughed and she followed Steven up the stairs. I heard Garnet walk up behind me and I turn around. "There's always one of us out here to make sure they don't get in trouble" she said. "Ok is it your turn?" I asked. "No, it's yours, you're A crystal gem now you have certain responsibilities." Garnet said seriously. "Ok" I said sighing as I walked towards Stevens room. I should show them my abilities. As I walk towards the stairs leading to Stevens room I hear garnets room door opening and closing. I walk up to his room and they were watching a movie. "Hey Steven." I said as I walk up to them on his bed. They both looked back at me. "Yes obsidian?" Steven asked smiling. "You guys wanna see something cool?" I asked knowing they would say yes. "Yea sure!" Answered Steven. I put my hand over my gem and I summon Rose's shield. "Whoa!" They both exclaimed. Connies eyes went from the shield to the two halfs of topaz's gem on my belt. "What is that?" She asked. I followed her eyes and I realized what see saw. "It's my friend, Topaz." I said sadly. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll go get it." I said. I opened the door and standing before me was lapis lazuli.

That was chapter 1 of my first story

hope you enjoyed

More will come soon


	2. Chapter 2 the blue gem

Chapter 2

"L-Lapis!" Yelled Steven. Steven ran to her and lapis looked up at me. "Who are you?" Lapis asked looking at me and Connie. "I'm obsidian." I answered putting my hand out for her to grab on to. "Thank you obsidian." She said as she stood up and with the help of Me and Steven she weakly walked towards the couch. "Where are the rest of the gems?" Asked lapis as she sat down. "There off on a mission." Steven answered her as he sat next to her. "And I'm Connie!" Added Connie. "Hi Connie, I'm lapis lazuli" lapis added. Connie smiled. Lapis smiled back at her. I looked out the window at the boats on the water. "Do you need anything lapis?" Steven asked with a serious expression. "No I'm fine" answered lapis. The warp pad activated. Pearl appeared on the pad. "Steven I'm back from th-" pearl stopped when she saw me. "Obsidian!?" She look surprised. "Hello pearl" I said in response. She walked to me and studied me like a book. "We thought you were dead" pearl said as she stepped forward. "Well I'm not so yea" I said in response. She walked to me and the temple door opened the reveal garnet. "Hello pearl" she said as she walked the us. "Hi garnet" pearl answered back. As pearl stepped forward and saw lapis. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Pearl screamed. "Pearl calm down" Steven said hastily. As pearl yelled at Steven and lapis I walked to garnet. "Garnet I'm sorry I had to hide" I said to her as pearl was talking to Steven, Connie, and lapis. "It's ok obsidian" she responded with a smile. "So how was the hiding" she asked fixing her glasses. "It was ok, I learned a lot about this world and its people" I answered. Pearl taped me on the shoulder. "Obsidian can you help me?" She asked. "With what?" I asked in response. "Them" she said with an angered expression. "Ok" I sighed. I walked over to Steven,Connie, and lapis with pearl. "What's the problem?" I asked. Pearl walked to the temple door as I talked. "Pearl says lapis can't stay here" Steven said angrily. I dashed at pearl faster than she could blink. In an instant I was in front of her. "Why can't she pearl?" I asked as pearl jumped back scared. "She can't" she answered. "Why?" I asked again knowing pearl had no answer. "Because" she blurted out. She walked into the temple angrily. "Well she didn't give me an answer so-" I was interrupted by Steven. "She can stay!" He said smiling. "Yes she can" I said in response. They laughed and played together all day until Connie went home then Steven went to bed.

Chp 3 is coming soon


	3. Chapter 3 a heart to heart

Chapter 3

"Steven is asleep now and everyone is in the temple" I said to lapis as I walked to her sitting on the beach in the moonlight. "Ok" lapis says while playing with some water in her hands. I walked to her and sat down next to her. "So..." She said as I sat down. " what?" I asked as she dropped the water in her hands. "How long have you been on earth?" Said asked looking at the ground. "Since the last battle for this world" I answered her. She looked at me with sad eyes, like she was going to cry. "Do you miss homeworld?" She asked, I could tell she was about to cry. "Sometimes" I said looking up at the stars. "But then I remember why I stayed here, why I fought with Rose Quartz" i said sadly. "Sometimes I want it all to go back to the way it was, before the war" she sadly said as she made a circle with water. "Do you know I was on homeworld?" I asked her although I knew what her answer was going to be. "What were you?" She asked looking into my eyes. "I was a bounty hunter for the diamonds" i answered. She looked out at the water and made the water make a cube just above the surface of the water. "Did you ever have to kill a gem?" She asked staring at the water cube. "Yes, I had a lot of assassination missions, I regret everyone of them" I sadly said. "What's it like, killing for money?" She asked dropping the water cube. "I hated it" I said trying not to yell. "Then why did you do it?" She asked me putting her hand on my shoulder. "Yellow diamond said I was the perfect soldier, and that I was made for the job, and that if I didn't do the job I was assigned she would kill me" I said remembering what yellow diamond said. I remember it so vividly, like it happened yesterday. "How many assignments did you do?" She asked as I laid on my back and opened my coat. "Hundreds" I answer as she laid next to me. "When did you first arrive on earth?" She asked looking up at the stars. "I came to earth to complete a mission for yellow diamond" I answered looking at the stars. "What was it?" She asked turning her head to look at me. "To capture Rose Quartz" I said sadly. She looked back at the stars. "Did you complete the mission?" She asked looking at me. "No, I saw what she fought for and joined her, needless to say yellow diamond was not happy" I said smiling. "I bet" she said smiling. "Well that's my story, what about yours?" I asked looking back at her. I stand up and brush all the sand off of me and she does the same. "Wanna see something cool?" I ask smiling with my hand over my gem. "Sure" she answered smiling. I summon Rose Quartz's shield on my left arm. "So your thing is a shield" she said reluctantly. "No I can copy any ones weapon and fighting style" I said smiling. "Ok then show me some weapons mister black" she said grinning. "Ok, ocean gem" I said in response. I summoned all my swords, staffs, shields, and everything in between. The sun was rising and I heard the door to the house open to see Steven and Amethyst.


	4. Chapter 4 the big doughnut

Chapter 4

Steven and amethyst walked to me and lapis standing on the beach. "Obsidian, amethyst amethyst, obsidian" Steven said smiling. "Hello amethyst" I said putting my hand out to shake hers. She looked at my hand and high fived it. "Hey dude" she said smiling. "Hello" I said smiling. We walked a store called the "Big Doughnut". We walked in and there was a short girl behind the counter. "Hey Steven" she said waving to steven. "Hi Sadie how's it goin?" Steven asked walking to the counter. "Good, this is my friend Obsidian" he said pointing at me. "Hello" I said smiling at her. "Hello obsidian, are you a crystal gem like Steven?" The asked studying me. "Yes I am" I answered. I walk closer to the counter and Sadie grabbed a bag from behind the counter. "What'll it be Steven?" She asked him opening the glass container holding the doughnuts. "You know, my usual, and amethyst wants her usual" he said smiling and putting money on the counter. "You got it Steven" Sadie said happily getting the doughnuts. I turn around to say something to amethyst but she was gone. "Steven?" I ask. "Yea obsidian" he said walk up next to me pulling his doughnut out of the paper bag. "Where's amethyst?" I asked as he bites his doughnut. "She's probably outside" he answered with a mouth full of doughnut. I walk outside to see amethyst staring at the sky. "Hi amethyst" Steven said waving at amethyst. She turned around towards us. "Steven to the temple now" she said grabbing his hand and running to the temple. I looked up to see what she was looking at. "No" I said looking at the homeworld warship. I sprint as fast as I can to the temple passing Steven and amethyst on the way there.


	5. Chapter 5 inside obsidians ship

Chapter 5

I arrive at the temple to see garnet and pearl outside with a telescope. I walk up to them. "Where's lapis?" I asked as they both turn to me. "She's inside" garnet answered as she folded up the telescope. I pull up my sleeve to reveal a touchpad. "Ship command passcode Zulu" I say into the touchpad. "Passcode accepted, input command" ZZ,my ships AI, responds back to me. "Disengage stealth mode and open rear door" I command my ship. My ship uncloaks to reveal a VTOL. I walk into the back door and close the door behind me. To my left there were five folded chairs and to my right there was a sniper rifle with two desert eagles on the wall with a table under them. And on the table was my belt with two pistol holsters."ZZ" I said as I put on my belt. "Yes sir?" ZZ said. "Scan the homeworld warship" I said as I put the two pistols in the holsters along with the extra magazines. "Will do sir" ZZ said. I put two extra sniper rifle magazines holding five shots each on my belt. I put the rifle on my back. "Sir there are 50 soldiers, two engineers,one diamond, and two obsidians" ZZ said. I walk to the cockpit and sit in the pilot seat. "ZZ attempt communications with the warship" I said pressing some buttons. "Right away sir" ZZ said. I walk to the back of the ship. "Communications link established" ZZ said. "Yellow diamond if you can hear this meet me at these coordinates 335-768-905 end communication" I said with a smile. "Communication ended" ZZ said. I open the back door and walk out. "Garnet come with me" I said looking at the gems and lapis. "Why?" She asked as I walked forward. I look at the warship and it changes course. "Because I made the warship go to a non populated area so no human would gem hurt" I said turning around. I walk back into the ship. "Ok, gems I'm going". She said turn to them. "Garnet please come back" Steven said with a sad face. "I will Steven" she said messing with his hair. "Let's go" she said walking into my ship. I close the door behind her and walk to the cockpit. I sit down and start flying the play. I put it on autopilot when it's in the air so I could talk to garnet. I walk out to where garnet is sitting. "Garnet" I said looking at her. "Yes obsidian" she said turning her head to me. "Why do you have guns?" She asked pointing at my side where one of my pistols was. "For the two obsidians yellow diamond has in her position" I said pulling up my sleeve. "ZZ" I said Into the touch screen. "Yes sir?" ZZ answered. "What is on the homeworld warship?" I ask ZZ. "There are 50 soldiers, two engineers, one diamond, two obsidians" ZZ answered. "you and me are going to fight all of them?" garnet asked. "Well some of them, I'm going to fly over there troops a few times to thin the heard" I said walking over to the pilot seat. "How?" She asked. "I have a gun on the bottom of this ship" I answered. I walked to the cockpit just before I enter I stop. "We have a 45 minute flight so get comfortable". I said walking In and closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6 a nice talk

Chapter 6

I open the cockpit door and walked out. "Garnet" I said as I walked out to see ruby and sapphire kissing. "Did I interrupt?" I asked. "No no no" ruby said standing up. "Well we'll be landing in 10 minutes" I said as i opened the box under the table. I pulled out three grenades. "Just in case" I said as I put them on my belt. "Ruby we should fuse so we're stronger in battle" sapphire said as she stood up. Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Yes let's dance" ruby said holding sapphires hands. They started dancing together and then they fused. "Ready?" I asked as garnet sat down. "Yes, let's do this" she said smiling. I nodded and walked into the cockpit with garnet. She sat in the chair next to me. She looked at the dashboard. "Where did you get this?" She asked. "I've been on this planet a long time" I said then paused and turned my head to look at her. "I've made lots of friends" I paused. "And enemies" I said looking back at the dashboard. "Obsidian I want to show you something" she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Show me what's?" I asked as I looked at her. She kissed me on the forehead. There was a flash of light then I saw one event after another leading up to my death at the hands of yellow diamond. Then I remembered what would happen if my gem ever where to shatter. "You don't have to do this" garnet said taking her hand off of my shoulder. "I have to for you, for the gems, for this world" I said looking into her eyes. "No you don't, your ship has enough firepower to destroy her ship" she said taking her glasses off. "No it doesn't, it only has an automatic laser weapon" I said. "Fine then we'll fight yellow diamond alongside you" she said as she stood up and walked out of the cockpit. "Get ready because when we land we'll outnumbered" as I said that I closed the door and began to look for a landing spot.


	7. Chapter 7 it's been a long time

Chapter 7

I landed the ship then walked out of the cockpit. "Garnet wait here" I said as I opened the back door of the ship and stepped out. Walked forward towards the gem warship. The ship was about 200 feet from the warship and I stood there smiling. All of a sudden a loud speaker came on. "Obsidian it's been a long time" said a voice on the speaker. "It has yellow diamond" I said smirking at the ship. A ramp opens from the bottom of the ship and gem soldiers march out. Then the two obsidians walked out with yellow diamond behind them. "You're alone?" Yellow diamond said studying me. "Does it surprise you?" I said moving my hands toward my guns. "No, I just expected more humans" she said. "Well I told all my friends to stay home" I said wrapping my hands around my guns. "You should have said goodbye" she said smirking. "How so?" I asked. "Because you're going to die here" she said. She pointed at me and all of the soldiers unsheathed their swords. "Let's get this party started" I said as I pulled out my pistols. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I was the fastest there but so were the other two obsidians. I shot through all of the soldiers gems, shattering them to pieces. The two obsidians run towards me. They pull out swords and start trying to hit me. I jumped above them and gunned them down. "Impressive" yellow diamond said unsheathing her sword.

CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8 beginning of the end

Chapter 8

Garnet walked up next to me. "So this is the great yellow diamond" she said as she summoned her gauntlets. "I've seen smarter humans" she said smiling. "You're the fusion I heard about so long ago" she walked forward. "Disgusting" yellow diamond said as she stepped forward. "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that" garnet said as she got ready to fight. "I hope you said your goodbyes yellow diamond" I said. "I'll only be saying goodbye to you obsidian" she said readying her sword. I put my pistols in their holsters and summoned two swords, one in each hand. I dashed forward as fast as I could. She blocked my sword and pushed me away. "I have a few enhancements of my own" she said with a devilish grin. "When this just got interesting" I said as I grabbed my sword off the ground. "It's time obsidian" said yellow diamond. "For?" I asked. She dashed towards me. "Your death" she said as she ran at me slicing her sword as she got closer. I blocked her sword and tried to stab her with my second sword but she grabbed my hand. She pushed me away and ran back at me in the same way she did before. I dodged her attack and went to stab her through her gemstone but missed her completely. "Obsidian you're a failure and a disgrace to your race" she said as she went to strike with her sword. Our swords locked together. "Well I wasn't the warlord that lost a planet to five singular gems" I said summoning another sword. I stabbed her through her midsection and she dropped her sword and fell to the ground. "Goodbye Yellow Diamond" I said with my blade pointed at her. Dropped my sword and pulled out my pistol. "This is for topaz" I said as she jumped up and stabbed her sword though my gemstone. "And this is for rebelling against me" she said as she pushed the sword though me. "S-see you in hell asshole" I said as I put my gun to her gemstone and pulled the trigger destroying it. I turned around and looked at garnet. "I'm sorry" I said as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9 an update

This is just and update

This story has ended and will continue on to a story called The Stand: Life Over Death and will also feature Obsidian and a new villain called Emerald, a creation of homeworld scientists like obsidian, he has the same abilities as obsidian and is equally skilled in combat.

But yea the next story is coming together and it's going to be a long one

Also I have school so the chapters might take time to finish.


	10. Chapter 10 a quick note

a quick side note

If anyone has questions about obsidian, emerald, or topaz or just about the story in general can just pm me


End file.
